New Friend, Old Memories
by SomethingIDontKnow
Summary: This is a Tobi/Dei fic. It is intended as a oneshot, but if some people like it, i can work on another. This is after Sasori's death and Tobi's becoming Deidara's partner.


Dei was shaken awake. He looked sleepily to his left and found Tobi looking down at him. "what, un?" he asked. "um. Tobi had a nightmare. Um... Can Tobi stay with you Senpai?" Dei sighed, aggravated. "whatever, tobi." he moved to the right and tobi crawled under the covers. He fell asleep as tobi settled down.

Dei woke suddenly in the dead of night. He sat up, careful not to wake the sleeping tobi. For a few moments, he sat there and shivered. Standing, he went to the bottom drawer of his dresser and pulled out the carefully folded blanket inside. He wrapped it around himself. The red fleece was warm. Dei sat on the floor beside the bed, pressing the blanket to his face. It smelled pleasantly earthy. Like cedar and springtime. It reminded him of his Danna. Sasori had taken him on a trip to a small falls. They were trying to find some peace after a rough mission.

"_It's beautiful here, danna." Dei sighed, lying back on the picnic blanket. "yes." Sasori said softly, "I've always loved it here. It's so… peaceful." he lay back beside deidara. "having you here only makes it better." Sasori breathed, half hoping dei wouldn't hear. Dei blushed. Danna had been doing this for a while now, complimenting him and giving him secret smiles. deidara wasn't sure how to react to such attention, so he would only blush and look away. Sasori sighed. "Deidara," he said softly, pronouncing the word carefully, "I… need to tell you something." dei's heart began to beat faster, he turned his head to look his danna in the eye. "yes?" deidara breathed. _

_Sasori was silent for a moment. _

_He sighed. "I cant explain it in words." he decided before leaning in and kissing Deidara softly. Dei was surprised, of course, but he gave in , all too eager for his Danna's kiss. They lay that way for a while. When they parted, Sasori was smiling in his small way and Deidara was blushing madly. "I've fallen for you, Dei. Slowly, but surely I have fallen. I… I love you dei." Sasori whispered and dei closed his eyes, letting that wash over him. When he opened them, he smiled. "I love you too, Danna." he whispered back. Sasori smiled and picked up Dei's left hand, kissing the palm mouth there. _

"Senpai?" deidara returned to the present. Tobi was on the bed, looking down at dei, his head cocked to the side in a puzzled way. "did senpai have a nightmare?" he asked quietly, well, as quietly as tobi could. "yes, tobi." Deidara sighed, tightening his grip on the blanket, "I had a nightmare." "can tobi help?" dei looked up at tobi and sighed again. "if you like." tobi crawled off the bed and joined dei on the floor. He sat at his side and wrapped his arms around him.

"tobi loves deidara-senpai." he said softly, pressing his masked face to deidara's shoulder.

Dei's heart ached a little to hear him say that. Could he ever love this boy? Dei stared down at the masked one and wondered. With his free hand, he reached up and tried to lift the mask away. Tobi caught his wrist and whimpered. "tobi does not like to take off his mask, Senpai." he said softly. "for me, tobi? Could you let me see your face?" Dei whispered, wanting to see the boy he wondered if he loved. Tobi whimpered, but slowly, he slipped back the mask and pushed it off, revealing his face.

Dei's heart tugged. He had the same raggedly short hair his Danna once had. But it ended there. His hair was black, not red. He was missing one eye, a scar sealing the left shut. His remaining eye was not cold and empty, but large, dark and full of life. He had pale skin, soft as silk, deidara discovered as he ran his fingers over his cheek. Tobi sighed and leaned into his hand, only giggling when the palm mouth licked his cheek lightly.

Deidara put a hand behind his head and pulled him close, tucking his face against his throat. "I love you too, Tobi." he found himself whispering, holding him close. He pulled tobi up with him and they both lay back down on the bed. This time, tobi cuddled close and Deidara wrapped the blanket around the both of them. The warmth of the blanket seemed to intensify. It seemed Sasori approved of his choice.


End file.
